El Favorito del Diablo
by Cain Len Kiryu
Summary: No podía escapar, ni esconderse, pues sobre él pesaba el favoritismo del demonio. Toothcup. Respuesta al Reto #4 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.


**Disclaimer: **Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece (tampoco Naruto, por eso hay hiccstrid y naruhina, respectivamente :S), es propiedad de Cowell (mi tercera reina después de Rowling y Rice) y DreamWorks.

**Respuesta a: **El Reto #4 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Pareja(s): ** Toothcup.

**Beta-reader:** Abel Lacie Kiryû.

**Caín: **Es la primera vez que publico algo, no sé qué tan bien lo haga y pido completa sinceridad sobre mi trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>[-][-]<strong>

**Capítulo uno**

**Caída al Infierno **

**[-][-]**

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué no se dan cuenta? Llamamos mundo a este infierno cubierto de ceniza y sangre".<em>

_**-**_Tier Harribel, _Bleach._

* * *

><p>Eran la 12:30 de la noche.<p>

La hora exacta en que la oscuridad tomaba esa presión fantasmagórica, que producía escalofríos en los incautos inmortales.

El momento adecuado en que Hiccup H. Haddock III corría a ocultarse en la esquina más apartada de su habitación, esperando incansablemente que el reloj avanzara y los rayos del sol se colaran por su ventana, anunciando un nuevo día.

Sin embargo, no tuvo buena suerte. Nunca la tenía, si debía admitirlo.

Ahí, agazapado y oculto entre las mantas con dibujos de Baymax en la tela, escuchó el crujido aberrante fuera de su ventana.

_Él_ había llegado.

Y al igual que noches anteriores, Hiccup se abrazó con tanta fuerza como para lograr quebrar sus huesos. Sus pupilas verdes se asomaban, observando la ventana y localizando la siniestra figura que residía afuera.

El temblor en su cuerpo fue completamente justificado.

Repentinamente, en un intento por parecer valiente y no tan patético, sacó un crucifijo y empezó a orar, justo como la madre Astrid le había dicho que debía hacer.

El silencio fue un aliciente, un mero sedante temporal para su desesperación, pues incluso con su acto de precaución se hiperventilaba y comenzaba a marearse.

Una risa ligera, llena de matices y completamente macabra detuvo sus intenciones y coló en su espina dorsal un terrible escalofrío.

Sabía que rezar y una cruz no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Había sido un iluso por creerlo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse en su lugar, apachurrando sus oídos para no escuchar más y cerrando sus parpados.

Esperando que el monstruo se fuera, y que el hechizo que ponía para dormir a sus padres se desvaneciera y lo protegieran.

"Es casi conmovedor ver tu resistencia", fue tan cerca de él, que Hiccup sabía perfectamente que había entrado y ahora estaba frente a él.

No. No. No. No. No.

No de nuevo, no a él.

¿Acaso Dios lo había abandonado?

"¿No te había dicho antes que Dios no existe, Hiccup?", dijo como un regaño, y Haddock podía visualizar perfectamente su sonrisa sátira sin siquiera verlo. "Dios es otro forma de referirse a mí, algo que les hice creer a los humanos para que tuvieran esperanza. Es divertido verlos suplicarle a algo que es maligno en principio".

"¿Por qué yo?", preguntó Hiccup, sorbiendo la nariz y enfrentándolo.

El espectro frente a él era tan diabólico como atractivo. Una combinación de todas las tentaciones encarnadas en la firme y pálida figura de un muchacho de 17 años de profundos ojos verdes y salvaje cabello negruzco.

Daba miedo sólo estar frente a él.

La clase de temor que nace de lo desconocido, de lo grande y misterioso y de lo incomprendido.

Manos suaves acariciaron las mejillas empapadas y labios delgados y prohibidos corrompieron la pura inocencia que perseveraba en Hiccup.

"Porque te quiero", mencionó el demonio simplemente, encantado con la confusión en sus ojos y el espanto en su cara. "Me haces repetirlo cada noche, como si te gustara oír como lo digo. Pero no me molesta, si tengo que hacerlo mil veces lo haré. Sin embargo, ahora usare mi boca para otras cosas".

Decir que el beso fue completamente repulsivo, habría sido mentir. Hiccup siempre se veía desfallecer contra tan simple caricia, débil ante la habilidad del demonio, cayendo suavemente en sus juegos.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la primera vez que había tomado su cuerpo, cuando Hiccup tenía 13 años y el demonio había irrumpido en su habitación como una maquiavélica aparición de ultratumba. ¡Y la forma tan cínica y cariñosa con la que le había sonreído! Hiccup no pudo pensar que era hermoso y aterrador, y que su primer beso fue el inicio de un sube y baja de ardor pasional y melancolía deprimente.

"Sigues vistiendo ropa tan infantil", se burló de Hiccup cuando lo despojó de su ropa interior de diminutos dragones morados. "Por suerte, eso no es lo que me interesa de ti".

Como un relámpago, lo tuvo de inmediato sobre el escritorio del adolescente, con la cara frente al espejo que había ahí para aumentar su vergüenza. Dedos helados se deslizaron por el sendero de sus glúteos carnosos y se depositaron en el punto de su pasión, mientras la mano libre atendía su despierta erección que palpitaba y escurría.

"Eso es, buen chico", besó su nuca con aprobación. "¿Ves que tan amable puedo ser cuando te portas tan bien? Por favor, no arrugues tu cejo de ese modo. Me provoca más de lo que crees".

Un gemido provocado acalló la queja de Hiccup, y cuatro dedos entraron y salieron de él, probando que tanto resistiría antes de que lo hicieran suplicar, pues no era suficiente con quebrantar el santuario de su cuerpo, lo hacía desear caer en el pecado.

"Sabes lo que debes hacer, Hiccup", murmuró cerca de su oído, bombeando con fuerza el miembro del joven y deleitándose con la increíble vergüenza impregnada en el rojo de las pecosas mejillas. "Pídemelo, ahora. Pide lo que sea y te lo daré".

Pero Hiccup apretó el gesto, negándose a caer de nuevo. Aunque esto no amedrentó las ganas del demonio, sino que absorbió la negación con deleite, preguntándose cuando el humano se rendiría por fin a él.

«_Podrías pedirme el mundo y yo haría que todos te reverencien, pero prefieres seguir así, confundido e imperfecto… ¡Maldito hermoso! Has cegado mi juicio con tu calidez y ternura»._

Sin pensarlo más, decidiendo que estaba demasiado caliente como para esperar, deslizó su espada entre la carne que lo recibía gustosa. Hiccup gritó, una mezcla entre dolor y placer, sosteniéndose de la arcaica mesa de dibujo, apretando con sus manos los últimos esbozos de la historia que acababa de escribir.

Y para quebrantar su voluntad y reducirlo a nada, el demonio lo montó lentamente, moviéndose con un casi quietud impropia de sus pasados encuentros.

Hiccup mordió sus labios, odiando con todo su ser eso. ¡Con cuánta facilidad podía ceder ante el otro!

"Por favor", su voz se desdibujaba en un delicado murmullo que fue bien percibido por los oídos demoníacos. "Termina conmigo ya. ¿No te basta con hacerme desearte? ¿Cuán más humillado debo estar para que estés satisfecho?".

Toothless rozó con su mano los labios, para luego agarrar el mentón y forzar un beso que produjo sangre.

"No me tientes, hermoso", pronunció con aturdidora serenidad. "Te adoro tanto que dártelo todo podría matarte. Y eso no pasará. Tu alma no cruzara ningún limbo que nos separe".

"¿Por qué yo?", insistió Hiccup. "Responde, _Toothless"._

Una sonrisa oscura se extendió por el rostro del diabólico ser.

"Porque te quiero, Hiccup".

Otro beso fue compartido. Esta vez tan dulce, tan tierno, que Hiccup habría pensado que era un ángel quien lo había besado.

La primera estocada fue fuerte y con la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Dejó que el otro lo manejara como su títere, abatiéndolo de todas las formas posibles, tomando su cuerpo y dejando la marca del Diablo impresa en su carne. Toothless (uno de sus muchos nombres) no dio tregua a Hiccup hasta que éste desfalleció después del sexto orgasmo entre su brazos. Al terminar, sonrió satisfecho y cargó el cuerpo del humano para recostarse en la cama.

"Inocente, sigues siendo puro a pesar de que mi alma te desea", mencionó aprovechando la inconsciencia del otro. "Y ése es el _por qué_ eres tú a quien elijo. Hiccup Haddock III, el favorito del Diablo".

**[-][-]**

* * *

><p><strong>Caín: <strong>Bueno, espero que sea suficiente para comenzar. La única experiencia que tengo fue cuando ayude a Abel (si no la conocen, dense un tiro, escribe muy buenos fics toothcup) a escribir un Eretfly para Asmos (si tampoco la conoces, aviéntate del puente más cercano, por favor). Sin más que agregar, espero recibir sus sinceros comentarios.


End file.
